The effect of isolated and purified natural insecticides as well as some commercial insecticides on animal and plant cells are being studied. The insecticides are being investigated for carcinogenic and mutagenic potential at the cellular level by the use of the Salmonella/mammalian microsomal test, the induction of unscheduled DNA synthesis test, and the micronucleation test both in vivo and in vitro. The natural insecticide, Pyrethrium, was found to be non-mutagenic. However, some structurally modified compounds (Permethrin and Allethrin) were detected to be mutagens using these test systems. Bioassay of these compounds for possible carcinogenicity studies are in progress. Experiments are being initiated to assay for molecular markers of carcinogenesis. Research is being completed on the influence of natural and synthetic pesticides on seed germination. It was found that pyrethrim decreases the rate of germination by inhibiting amylase activities.